


Clovers and Daisies

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, F/M, Growing Up Together, I love these kids so much, No Despair AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, elemetary school to college, god help them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, she wasn't sure. <br/>Did she love him? <br/>When did this love begin?<br/>...<br/>Did he love her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where have I

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready for this shit  
> for this disgusting  
> tooth rotting  
> sugar sweet  
> fluffy  
> T R A S H

Mikan Tsumiki, sitting alone in the cold sunlight, has just turned 6. The first grade girl stared at the ground, her fingers pulling at the gray-pink coat.

_‘No more daises’_

Weight on the bench shifted. Her head turned quickly, fear lightly laced in her dully colored eyes. Tears began to well up, her expression almost cringing up into one of sorriness. “I’m sorry… I’ll leave.” She muttered, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her coat. She began to stand up, not wanting any trouble with the person beside her. The person’s voice finally rang into her ears. “Wait, don’t go. Not yet, please.” She stopped in her tracks. “I’m Nagito Komaeda. Can I learn your name?” She didn’t dare look back. This boy is in her class, but of course he doesn’t know her name. She’s too much of a burden to remember.

She muttered her name, her eye trained on the snow falling in front of her. “I’m in your class. It’s okay that you wouldn’t remember me, though. I’m easy to forget.” Another swipe of her tears.

* * *

“Class, we have a new student.” Miss Kirigiri spoke, stone faced. She gestured to the tan girl with her dark blonde hair in ponytails. “Care to introduce yourself?” The new girl smiled. “I’m Junko Enoshima! My sister is in 2nd grade and she says I’m, like, really pretty!” Mikan, sitting in the middle of the classroom, stared at the girl. Mikan thought she was so beautiful, so sweet. She thought Junko was smiling right at her. Komaeda, however, didn’t like Junko at all. He saw her as a beacon of evil, especially for- Nevermind. Hajime and his weird half-brother helped Junko settle into her desk. Junko seemed to get along with everyone. Sonia and Gundam, who usually stayed in the corner during play-time, accepted Junko as easily as ever.

* * *

Summer came quickly. Years flew by.


	2. Seen you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Mikan feared the most.

The rest of elementary school came and went, middle school began with an anxious twitch of each new 6th grader.

One of those new 6th graders was Mikan Tsumiki, who had turned 12 at the end of 5th grade. Puberty was beginning to prepare to hit her like a truck. Other girls, namely Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, a new student named Satou, and Ibuki Mioda, have quickly noticed this. They continued to scold her and bully her from 5th grade. This is what Mikan feared the most. 

She now sat in the last bathroom stall of the rather unused 2nd level bathroom, tears free flowing from her eyes. Her middle and pointer finger tangled in her hair, the freshly made cuts in her bangs were unbearable to look at. At least they matched the cuts Hiyoko made in the back of her hair two days ago.

Mikan wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. She had already missed Period 3, she should leave the bathroom. But, then again, knowing the other girls, they’d be waiting for her. Her throat hurt, the cries now coming out in pained gasps. Her hands pulled at her skirt, her pained gasps suddenly growing louder. 

“What did _I_ do?” She muttered in between broken cries, barely noting the knock on the stall’s door.

“Are you ok in there?” The voice was clearly feminine… but it didn’t sound like Hiyoko or Mahiru. “Hey, are you dead in there?!” The voice demanded. Mikan made some sort of noise, hoping it was taken as a no, unlocking the stall door with her foot. She saw the current school Idol, along with Sayaka Maizono of course, Junko Enoshima. 6th grade student council president and just beginning her modeling career. “What are you doing in here? And, you look terrible.” Mikan nodded. “You aren’t supposed to agree. You’re in my lunch period, right? I’m Junko Enoshima.”

“I know your name, Miss Enoshima.” Mikan’s voice was hoarse from a past half a hour of crying.

“Who am I Kidding? Of course you know my name. But, what’s yours?”

“Mikan Tsumiki. B-“ She stuttered. “But, lately, people re calling me p-pig vomit.”

“O-M-G! That’s you? Hah!” Junko slapped her knee a bit. “Oh, wait, I’m supposed to console you. Oops.” Mikan shrugged her shoulders. “How about I help you out a bit. Make you look better, let you hang out with me a bit. You know, the works. Maybe if those girls see you with me, they won't bother you.”

* * *

 

Days went on where Mikan and Junko sat together at lunch or snapchatted their various weekend hang outs. They grew closer, having an almost romantic relationship. They were often seen together, often snapchatting them cuddling sleep overs.

* * *

 

It was only a matter of time before someone who throughly enjoyed Mikan and her attention would notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying my best to introduce the SDR2 cast as quickly as possible  
> Also, the bullying thing is not done by all of the girls mentioned (Who are all part of the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case in I think Chapter 2?)  
> It's mostly Saionji and Mahiru, Saionji being the type to insult and do the hair thing, Mahiru just finds ways to get Mikan in Trouble. The rest of the girls are part of Saionji and Mahiru's friend group.
> 
> This chapter was pretty Mikan-centric, the next chapter will be all about Komaeda in Middle school.


End file.
